


Buck, I did something stupid again

by lapetitechuanghua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Endgame fix it, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stupid Steve Rogers, Time Travel Fix-It, butterfly effect of time travelling, mention of the Carter family, this fic is written in second language so forgive me for my grammar, this is a really playful endgame fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechuanghua/pseuds/lapetitechuanghua
Summary: “You need a particular sperm and a particular egg to generate a particular baby. So, Captain Rogers. You did nothing, but you have successfully replaced Ms. Carter’s child in the course of history. Congratulations!”In which Steve tried to do something for Bucky as he went back in time to meet Peggy, but ended up ruining Peggy's family tree, killing two of his future comrades, changing the history and destroying the world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Peggy Carter's Husband
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Buck, I did something stupid again

Bucky felt an acid ache in his heart as his eyes fixed on the old man sitting on bench in distance. 

Whatever will happen, is doomed to happen. Nothing lasts forever, not even he and Steve. They are but a pair of friends having spent a lot more time with each other than normal friends. But the fact is, he wants Steve to find his happiness, more than anyone on this planet. 

“Go ahead.” He said to Sam, and watched as Falcon walking toward the man who seemed now so strange to him. He knew what was going to happen. 

Okay. He didn’t know. 

Sam was back in five minutes, with the shield in his arms, and the most confused look on his face. 

“Dude I think you’d better go there and take a look. Something to handle there.” Sam stopped Bucky as he turned around and tried to leave. “It’s…too complicated for me.”

Against the sunset, Steve’s silhouette looked nothing different from when he left, all tall and heroic, as if the burden of ages had never left him any change. Only the grey hair reminded Bucky silently: he was no longer the Steve that belonged to him.

Bucky took a seat next to Steve mutedly. The ring on the old man’s finger scorched his eyes. 

“Wanna talk about her?”

Unexpectedly, Steve let out a bitter groan, and buried his face into his bare hands, signing.

“I did something stupid, again, Buck.”

Bucky did not understand. He replied absent-mindedly: “It’s okay. As long as you are happy. You don’t have to worry about me.”

But Steve shook his head, and then took off the ring and passed it to Bucky. Bucky took hold of it almost nervously, and saw there was a name engraved on the inner side of the ring: the Ancient One.

The Falcon was standing in the woods holding the shield, watching them, and a cold ran all over him.

He felt so lucky that his new identity as Captain America could rid him of this big shitty trouble. 

“What does it mean?”

“The Ancient One was the predecessor and mentor of Doctor Strange. Before she died, she was the Sorcerer Supreme to guard the world from magic dimension.” Steve said. “I did something stupid, and pissed her off.”

“What do you mean ‘something stupid’? I thought you were back to return the stones? How come you end up pissing off the Sorcerer Supreme ?” Bucky frowned, “I thought the stupidest thing you can do is merely to go back for Peggy?”

“I did go back for Peggy, that’s why something stupid happened.” Steve said, looking more upset. 

“Alright, then.” Bucky let out a prolonged sign. He gave up trying to process this tangling messy mixture of hope and disappointment. 

“Tell me, what exact stupidity did you do?”

“I took the stone back to the Shield Base in 1970. I put the stone back. This is the last one.”

Okay. Fine. That means a new history to displace the old history is already generated. That’s why Steve becomes old. Bucky thought to himself.

“And then I wanted to leave, but Peggy heard the noise and found me, when she was about to go home from work.”

Okay. Fine. You two picked up what you missed. That’s cool. Bucky thought. 

“I had no choice, so I managed to explain to her briefly. Then we talked a little bit, and I left.”

Wait, what?

“And then I wanted to go back, but all of a sudden a bald woman in yellow opened a portal and grasped me, and that’s when I knew I did something stupid.”

What the fuck?

1970\. New York Sanctuary. 

Captain America sat next to the Sorcerer Supreme , all confused, as he stared at the automatically-refilling tea in the cup in front of him.

“Did you ever realize how bad a consequence you caused, Captain Rogers?” The Ancient One said with a stern face as she made a glowing knot with magic in her hand.

Captain America shook his head foolishly. 

The Ancient One tossed the knot forth into the air, and there appeared a glittering time line. She stood up, span her ring, and navigated her index finger through the time line, until she stopped at one point. 

“This, is the time point when you met Ms. Carter today.” 

The Master said, moving her hands, and the glittering green time line was separated into two tributaries from that point. The Ancient One referred to the joint point and said: 

“The reality was altered by your action of meeting Ms. Carter. In the original version of history, she should be leaving her office and going home at this time point. But in this version, because of the noise you made, she noticed you.”

Steve nodded mechanically before he realized that he did not understand anything. 

The Ancient One reached out her two hands, and pointed at two different points from the two lines with equal distance to the joint point. 

“In this new time line, you were chatting with Ms. Carter, whereas in the initial time line, she should be walking in the corridor, coming across Howard Stark, talking with him and then going straight home.”

Steve nodded, again.

The Ancient One went to another two points, farther along the line. 

“At this point of the new time line, you were still chatting with Ms. Carter, but in the original time line, she should be running into Doctor Hank Pym and his wife and talking with them about the kids’ education for a bit.”

Steve nodded, again. 

The Ancient One sped the time line forward, and went to another two points. 

“Here, you finally said goodbye to Ms. Carter, but in the original time line, she should be starting her car and driving home.”

Steve stared at her face and waited for her to get to the point.

“She should have dinner with her husband after getting home, have some casual talk, and, like we said, have some unprotected sex with her partner. And then, in that night, their youngest child should have been conceived.”

“You mean Peggy got pregnant the same day I met her.” Steve concluded for her.

The Ancient One nodded solemnly. 

“Yes, and your existence messed up it.”

Steve shook head in great panic. “That’s impossible! I didn’t do anything!”

“Of course you did nothing, but ‘nothing’ is already enough.” The Ancient One said. “Because of your showing up, she was three minutes later than supposed to walk outside the office, which led to her never coming across Howard Stark in the corridor, and never coming across the Pym couple in the parking lot, which led to her never having the two conversations with them, which led to her never talking with her husband about the two conversations with them, which led to her going to bed with her husband seven minutes earlier than supposed, and you need a particular sperm and a particular egg to generate a particular child, therefore, congratulations Captain Rogers, you just switched Ms. Peggy Carter’s child.”

2023\. Bucky panted. 

“This is really bad.”

Steve tied a knot with his sad eyebrows. “Let me finish……”

1970\. New York Sanctuary. 

“I……” Steve confronted the Ancient One’s accusation with wide open eyes and total helplessness. 

“Fancy hearing more Captain Rogers?” The Ancient One zoomed in the original time line, and sped the time up until many years later. “This child—the one before you replaced her existence—is supposed to meet her life partner in the near future, and give birth to a naughty son. And this son, aka Ms. Peggy Carter ‘s grandson, is supposed to bully the then eight-year-old Sharon Carter on a Christmas family gathering in Ms. Carter’s kitchen. And this childhood experience of Ms. Sharon Carter is supposed to be a major stimulus to her decision of joining the Shield and fighting against the patriarchal oppression as a strong and independent woman like her aunt.”

Steve was about to take a deep breath and calm himself down when the Ancient One continued: “And as you know, after joining the Shield, Ms. Sharon Carter played a rather important role in the Insight Project battle of 2014. It was her threatening the Hydra agent with gunpoint that won you enough time to replace all the chips on the helicarriers, and saved hundreds of thousands of lives.”

Steve was ready to apologize and admit his fault, but the Ancient One never stopped: “And as you know, among the hundreds of thousands of lives saved was my future student, the then a surgeon Mr. Stephen Strange, who is supposed to yield the time stone to Thanos in exchange for Tony Stark’s life after foreseeing the 14000605 possibilities, which will lead to Tony Stark’s life lasting until he can make the snap, which will ultimately lead to the victory of the war.”

Steve—almost desperate—nodded. 

“So, let us comb through all the facts and see what exactly you have done, Captain Rogers.” The Ancient One said, “You said something to Ms. Peggy Carter that occupied three minutes of her time, which led to her baby-making action with her husband having a different outcome, which led to her not giving birth to a daughter but a son, which led to the daughter being unable to giving birth to a naughty grandson, which led to the grandson not being able to bully the young Sharon Carter at the family gathering, which led to Ms. Sharon Carter’s not being able to join Shield in the right time, which led to her not being able to assist you in the Insight Project Battle in 2014, which led to the 2014 you not being able to replace the third chip on the helicarrier, which led to my student Stephen Strange dying in that accident, which led to him not being able to give Thanos the stone to save Tony Stark’s life, which led to Tony Stark not being able to make the critical snap, which led to the ultimate failure of your so-called endgame—you understood, Captain Rogers?”

The 2023 Bucky was numb for a while, and then he slapped Steve on the back fiercely. “I told you not to do anything stupid!”

Steve—now old—coughed under his sudden hit. He pressed his hand against the chest and strived to get back to his breath. 

“I really didn’t see that coming! Bruce said if I make some slight changes to the history he can fix it—but how come I know Peggy would get pregnant!”

“You…” Bucky glared at him, and his heart softened in spite of himself when seeing the old man’s pity look. He signed, carefully patting on Steve’s back to help him breathe. 

“So how did you end up like this?”

1970, New York Sanctuary.

“I am really, really sorry. I didn’t know I would cause so much trouble. Is there any remedy?” Steve apologized sincerely.

The Ancient one cast him a stern look, merged together the two separated time lines, and slid it back into her magic ring. She threw the ring to Steve. 

“I can send you back to before you met Ms. Carter. You put back the stone properly, and not let her notice you. This is your second chance.”

“Then what? You failed again, and broke the Pym particle you idiot?”

“No! Of course not! I’m not that stupid! Plus, there were Pym Particles everywhere in the Base, I could have steal some, like the last time.”

“So how on earth did you end up making yourself so old?”

“I broke Tony’s time-travelling waistband Bucky. You know there was no time machine back in 1970……”

“……”

“I would punch you, if not that you look so weak now.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“So what now?”

“I have to go back and fix the problem with Peggy’s daughter. I’ll just wait until they fixed my waistband.”

“Don’t be silly grandpa. Look at you!”

“So what? This is my fault, and I have to fix it.”

“I mean you should take me along, idiot.”

“You sure?”

“OF COURSE! You were only out of my eyesight for five seconds, and the world is destroyed! You have any better idea?”

“You ready Buck?”

“Ready. Let’s go. Say goodbye to Sam?”

“No need. We’ll be back in five seconds.”

“Okay.—wait, I wanna ask, what on earth did you tell Peggy that led to so much trouble?”

“I told her you are alive, and asked her to rescue you……”

“……”

“I’ll take charge of the stone once we got there. You are not trusted to see her again, agree?”

“Yeah agree.”

“Let me get this through. What we are gonna do: we should let your ex-girlfriend have a perfectly correct sex with a perfectly correct man, at the perfectly correct time and the perfectly correct place, and get a perfectly correct sperm from an ocean of sperms, and then make a perfectly correct baby. Is it so?”

“……Yes.”

“You do realize our mission this time sounds really creepy, do you?”

“……Yes.”

“And you do know your looking like this would only make it more creepy?”

“……Yes.”

“So, creepy and stupid. Still want to go with me?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Cuz I’m with you till the end of each time line.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back to China! So I'm taking every chance to enjoy my unlimited use of AO3......


End file.
